Misty's Desires
by Ghfux
Summary: Oneshot, lemon. Pokeshipping.


Lying on my side, I stared out into the darkness of the sky, admiring how many stars were outside. I had my back facing the wall, but the dim shaft of light that crept through as it opened was unmistakable. I heard a few steps walk around the bed before the creak of the stool as someone sat down. It could only be Misty. I had moved out a while ago so I didn't have to worry about mother, so it allowed Misty to come over a lot more.

"God Ash, why is your hair so perfect?" She spoke. She sounded hushed, so I played along. "Why can't you see me?" She sighed out. "Why can't you see how badly I need you?" I heard a slight pop and could barely hold my curiosity in.

"Come on Ash," moan, "come play with me. Come be-" moan, "my special man. Oh Ash! Fuck... Harder Ash..."

I chanced a glance, and I saw Misty, eyes clenched and leaning against the wall. She had her pants pooled at her feet and panties halfway down her thigh. Her shirt was pushed up to her neck and her left hand was gently massaging her perky breasts through her black bra. Her thumb was rubbing the erect nipple as she rotated the flesh in gently circles. The index and middle fingers of her right hand went into her mouth, but only briefly before she inserted them into her exposed private. She let out a sharp gasp and slowly rotated her fingers.

I slammed my eyes shut, but I couldn't get the picture out of my mind; her large breasts, her hourglass figure, her shaved clit, it was all overwhelming. She had no doubt changed since they had traveled together. I opened my eyes just enough to see her in the dim light, slowly masturbating to...me... She lifted one of her breasts, moved the bra, and took the nipple in her mouth. She licked, bit, and sucked on her nipple as the hand not supporting her breast continued to quickly insert and remove itself from her clit, earning only a slight sloppy sound. "Oh god Ash, suck my clit. Rub my boobs. Make them feel good. Oh Ash. Oh. Ooh. Ah. Ash! Ash!" Before she could get too loud she clamped a hand over her mouth, but the moans were loud and clear. To think, she was masturbating in my room, using my name as a toy, who was I to deserve a mermaid like her?

The chair creaked as she slipped onto her knees right in front of me, her breasts in perfect view before I shut my eyes. "Do you like them?" She asked, completely removing her bra. "If you can get milk from them you can keep them. Oh Ash, please suck my nipples. They need you." She laid her head in front of me as she continued masterbating, her hair's sent overwhelming me. She let in a sharp breath before she stopped moving.

She clasped her bra back on and slid her shirt down. She pulled her panties up, soaking them in her leftover sex juices. She found her pants and slid them on, buttoning them up. But she didn't leave.

"I told you last night I would come back. Do you want me to tomorrow?" She said, sliding into the small space between me and the edge of the bed. How long has she been doing this? "Thank god you're such a heavy sleeper." She sighed as she pulled the blanket over her and curled to my chest.

"Maybe one day I'll be brave enough to tell you. Maybe you'll realize my feelings on my own. But you will never find out about ton-" she stopped so suddenly, it left me to wonder why. It didn't take long to find out that I was subconsciously rubbing her back. She shoved me away violently. "How long were you awake?" She demanded.

"The whole time." I said. In retrospect, I should have acted like I just woke up.

Her eyes brimmed with tears and she ran out the door, to be followed by the opening and closing of my front door.

"Shit hit the fan." I said getting up. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a black shirt. I stepped out onto the porch, where she was curled in a ball, crying her eyes out. I sat next to her and put my arm around her shoulders, but stayed quiet as a fox. I took time to look at the stars and feel the strong breeze through my hair.

"I'm sorry." She squeaked.

"For what? You have the sexiest body I have ever seen." I knew it was a dick move, Misty became even more scarce, but I could wait her out. We sat some more, her long hair blowing onto my chest.

"Do you really think so?" She asked.

"Yeah. And your beauty isn't just limited to your skin you know, you have the best personality of anyone I've ever met."

"Ash... Can we put this behind us?"

"If you want to, but I don't see a problem with keeping it."

"Well of course you don't, you saw a girl nude in your room! For me tonight was just embarrassment." She said slapping my arm.

"Would you like me to jack off in front of you to satisfy you?"

"No!.. Well...not when you say it like that anyway..." I couldn't help lean in and kiss her cheek, but being the sexy person she is she turned her head to catch me on the lips.

"Would you like to see my penis?" It felt awkward to say, but she definitely felt awkward to whisper yes.

I quickly stood up, dropped my jeans to the floor, the dropped my boxers. I kicked the to the side at sat right back down. The breeze going over my cock was unnerving, but it was what Misty wanted.

"You do realize I'm doing this for you, you don't have to turn away."

"Yeah but..."

"Misty don't make me be sitting here for nothing." She took a glance, which is better than nothing, but she still immediately looked away. "You know Misty, you're allowed to stare. That's sorta the point. You gave me a full showcase."

"Then can you show me your abs?" She whispered. I took off my shirt. "Can I touch them?"

"Tonight's your night Mist. Do what you want."

"Anything?"

I sighed deeply, "within reason." With that she sat on my lap, careful not to sit on my erection, and leaned against my chest. "Is that all Mist? I didn't have to take my pants off for this.

Her response was mumbled, so I had to ask her to repeat. "I still need that full showcase." She said getting off my lap and laying down facing me, propping herself on her elbows. "Gimme your hand." I did so and she spat right on it. I flinched, but I let her continue. She spat twice more and rubbed it in, then placed my hand on my dick. She then commenced to lift my hand up and down, then left it to me. I hesitated, then commenced. It was for her after all.

"Say my name"

"What?"

"Jack off to me." She said, enjoying her new rights. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Oh Misty. Right there." I imagined Misty fapping in front of me, and all of a sudden my cock was much more cooperative. "Oh Misty, suck harder. Grab my balls." My eyes snapped open when I felt a real hand on my balls.

"What? You told me to." She said. I closed my eyes again and continued, but this time without the vocals. She let it slide, but she continued to fascinatingly play with my balls, licking them and moving the one way or another.

"Where do you want me to cum?" She stared at me silently. "What? You didn't think about that?"

"cum on my panties. She said turning around, revealing that she was having trouble just watching. She was soaking wet, and it made a beautiful sight to fap to. She eventually started rubbing my cock with her clit, and I eventually came. I have to admit my aim could be better. Most my cum overshot and landed on her bare belly button, and some even made it to her tank top. She responded by removing it.

"I think we have both had our little shows, can we go to bed?" I asked.

"Ash? She said, "did this mean anything to you?"

"No. I was just taking care of a friend who had...strange needs." Her face visibly fell. "Misty. Do you want this to mean something?"

"I just... I-"

"Misty, will you be my girlfriend?" She practically flew into my arms. Having my still erect cock pressing into her still soaking clit, I quickly lost control and started grinding against her, but I felt less guilty about it because she was doing it too.

"Do you want to do this inside?" She asked.

"No. No one can hear us out here and sure as hell no one can see us." I said gesturing to the woods around us. "And the wind will feel good on you pussy." She blushed.

"The let's just do it. This roundabout fap-in-front-of-me thing is getting old. I just want your cock in my mouth, spraying your load all over my boobs."

"Then do it." A sparkle appeared in her eyes and she pulled me up and into the yard, where she laid me down. The grass was poking my butt and it felt...awkward. She joined me after a few minutes in her black panties and bra, having disposed of our cloths in the house. She laid down in between my legs and stared right at my cock, then took it into her mouth. This was way better than masterbating. She continued to bob her head each time getting deeper and faster. She used her tongue to increase the intimacy, adding both slobber and pleasure.

"Misty... I'm about," huff, "to come!" She unclasped her bra and let it fall to the ground and replaced her mouth with her beautifully plump breasts. She continued to give me a boob job until I sprayed my load onto both her breasts and my chest. I wasted no time flipping us so that my face was buried in her clitoris, licking and prodding the sensitive cavern. She moaned and I added a finger thrust into her ass. When I heard no objection, I shoved another finger in, wiggling them around as I sucked on her nub, effectively raising her pleasure to levels she never knew existed.

As I prodded her she took to playing with her cum covered tits, making them shiny with the stuff. It was no time before she poured her delicious cum over my tongue, and she licked my juices off her fingers. I crawled my way up to her face, trailing kisses the entire way, only stopping to peck her nipples.

"How was that?" I asked. Then I woke up.


End file.
